A Miracle Happened There
by Jania Jitsu
Summary: The last MWPP/L Christmas, featuring a 5-month old Baby Harry. (Happy Christmas! Dunno what genre to put it in.)


  
  
  
  
***Warnings**: This is a slash fic. I am perfectly aware that this might offend some people. That's why we have that little x in the top right-hand corner of the window- for you to make a quick escape.   
  
Also, this is my first slash fic, and my first Harry Potter fic with any kind of couple in it, so forgive me if it's a bit fluffy. I didn't want to get into anything too deep right off. Besides, it's Christmas. Gimme a break, have fun, and review!   
  
  
  
***Title**: A Miracle Happened There   
***Author**: Jania Jitsu   
***Summary**: The last MWPP/L Christmas, featuring a 5-month old Baby Harry.   
***Rating**: PG for a naughty joke or two   
***Feedback**: jedi_padawan@n2trouble.com   
***Category**: Humor, I suppose.   
***Spoilers**: It's possible. You are warned.   
***Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and all associated characters. I am not trying to infringe on her rights in any way. I am merely writing an amateur piece of fiction to let people know how much I love the Harry Potter books and writing. I would never DREAM of accepting money off of this, as I am too proud to do something that immoral.   
***Notes**: I don't know if British people say the word "pissed" when they mean "angry". And I don't know exactly what five-month old babies do and don't do. Sorry.   
PS: Just think about the story and the title a bit, and you'll see why I chose that title.   
  
  
**Thank you to Scarlett for beta'ing this. (And liking it, too!)**   
  
  
  
  
---------------------------- **a miracle happened there** ----------------------------   
  
  
  
  
The sky is a dark, velvety blue and the bright white moon has finally begun to wane. Stars twinkle merrily in the sky with no streetlights to drown them out. He can clearly see Orion- the one he always calls the "Remus" constellation for no particular reason. Just because where there's a Sirius there needs to be a Remus for order and happiness.   
  
Sirius Black flies his black and silver motorcycle through a low cloud. That's always fun to do, though he shouldn't right now. It might wake Remus. Poor baby's still tired from last night- the full moon.   
  
(Poor Moony. Poor Remus.)   
  
He sleeps now, sitting behind Sirius. His arms are wrapped around Sirius's waist and his head rests on the shoulder of Sirius's black leather jacket. He fell asleep soon after takeoff. Sirius had secretly bonded him to the seat with a little spell so he wouldn't fall off or slide around. The spell will wear off before Remus wakes up but for now he'll stay put, which is a good thing. This position is very comfortable.   
  
Sirius begins to softly hum a song. The one they call their song. He feels Remus stir behind him- he must recognize it even in his sleep. Sirius wonders what he dreams about. Is he- Sirius- there? Are they safe and happy, or at least warm and well-fed?   
  
Sirius smiles a little and thinks about What Might Be- his dreams for the near and distant future. They are both in _his_ dreams. Together. Safe, warm, happy, _and_ well-fed.   
  
Sirius's mind wanders so far that he almost makes a wrong turn. Muttering, Sirius turns right carefully, so as not to wake Remus, and continues driving and thinking.   
  
What will happen to the five of them? Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily? And Baby Harry- only five months old- what will happen to him? Will his parents and uncles defeat Lord Voldemort? Will they all live happily ever after?   
  
Last meeting Dumbledore said there was a spy. He was pretty sure about it, in fact. No one knows who it could possibly be. Sirius can't imagine any one of his friends willingly betraying him. Sirius would AK himself before he would betray a friend. He would endure the Cruciatus for hours and hours on end. He would go to Azkaban for the rest of his life. He would do anything and everything _except_ betray a friend. It's an issue of honor and trust.   
  
His friends felt the same- Sirius knew. James and Lily looked terrified, Remus was quietly sorrowful, and Peter looked positively ill with the thought.   
  
Spotting his destination- a modest little house just outside of Hogsmeade- Sirius slows down and prepares for landing. Typically he would have done something crazy, like a loop-the-loop, but Remus is with him and it took a lot for Sirius to convince him to get on a flying motorcycle in the first place.   
  
So Sirius lands rather mundanely on the front lawn of a charming little house. He looks up with a grin at the two figures running towards him.   
  
"Shh!" Lily hisses over the bike's motor, waving her hands, "I've finally gotten my poor baby to sleep!"   
  
"So have I," Sirius comments. He gestures back with his head at Remus, who still hasn't woken up.   
  
"How is he?" James asks with concern. Prongs and Wormtail couldn't make it to the last full moon so only Padfoot and, of course, Moony were there.   
  
"He's all right. Been better, but he's all right. I'll just wake him up and put this thing away in the shed. Now go back inside and tend to Mini-Prongs."   
  
Lily's eyes narrow. "You are _not_ saddling _my son_ with the nickname _Mini-Prongs_!" she says heatedly for what must be the hundredth- or thousandth- time. Her cheeks would normally be turning pink, but the cold has already accomplished that. "His name is _Harry James Potter_ and it is perfectly _lovely_, thank you!"   
  
James rolls his eyes. "Come on, Lil." He pulls her gently back to the house. She points a finger at Sirius and narrows her eyes- it's a challenge. Sirius grins in return. They're only playing with each other, though Baby Harry's nickname _does_ irritate her.   
  
Sirius rides his bike- the second love of his life- into James's little shed. He turns off the motor and looks at the peacefully sleeping Remus. He looks so much younger. More carefree and very tranquil.   
  
"Almost a crime to wake you up," Sirius murmurs. But he puts his hand on Remus's cheek and his mouth to Remus's ear and whispers, "Wake up now, love. We're here."   
  
"Hmmm?" Remus asks sleepily.   
  
"We're here."   
  
"Oh. All right." Remus yawns and stretches to loosen his muscles, which are cramped from the long ride. Sirius stares. He is always amazed by how Remus stretches.   
  
"You're a contortionist, Moony," he says with a laugh.   
  
Remus shrugs sheepishly and climbs off of the motorcycle.   
  
"Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all," he says thoughtfully, looking at the machine.   
  
Sirius snorts. "How would you know? You were asleep the entire time! Now, come on. Baby Harry's probably awake now and Lily'll be pissed."   
  
"You called him 'Mini-Prongs' again, didn't you, Padfoot?"   
  
"You know me too well, love," Sirius says proudly as he opens the door. He follows Remus into James and Lily's house.   
  
Lily isn't "pissed", but she does look a bit tired. She seems to have given up on the idea of Baby Harry actually _sleeping_. He's lying on the floor and giggling while James tickles him. Peter sits on the couch reading a newspaper. He looks up as Remus and Sirius enter.   
  
"Oh, so you two are finally here," he says with a smile. "We've been holding off dinner."   
  
"I don't think it'll kill you, Wormtail," Sirius jokes, poking Peter in his slightly pudgy stomach. Peter squirms- that's his ticklish spot.   
  
"It _did_ take you a while," James concurs, a telltale smirk on his face- Sirius is about to really get it for waking Harry up. "You two having a bit of a-" he coughs- "_lie-in_?"   
  
"James!" Lily laughs, half-scandalized. Sensing what's about to happen, she scoops up Harry and walks into the kitchen.   
  
Sirius growls. "Oh, you're in for it now, Potter!" He pounces on James and they play fight for a while. Peter and Remus look on with amusement. They look at each other and roll their eyes, just as they always have.   
  
"Children!" Lily calls. "Dinner's heated up."   
  
As one unit, they all jump up (except for Remus, who was already standing) and run to the kitchen.   
  
Lily shakes her head. "God, sometimes it's hard to believe you lot are all twenty-one."   
  
"I'm not," Remus says.   
  
"Neither am I," Peter adds.   
  
"Well, neither am I," Lily says. "Does it make sense that the two oldest out of us are also the most immature?"   
  
"I am not!" James and Sirius say at the same time, their voices slightly indignant.   
  
Baby Harry gurgles something in baby-talk. Sirius, convinced that it was a baby form of "Padfoot", tries to bribe him into a repeat performance.   
  
"Come on," he begs. "They don't believe you! We have to prove it to them!"   
  
"You can't prove what isn't true," Remus comments.   
  
Sirius turns to glare at him. "You're supposed to be _with_ me here!"   
  
Unfortunately, Sirius makes the common mistake of emphasizing the wrong word. Many a wizard has met his downfall here.   
  
"Now Sirius," Remus says straight-faced, "I don't think that has anything to do with little Harry's talking, or lack thereof. And do you _really_ think you should be talking about our personal life like that? Right in front of James and Lily's young and impressionable baby?"   
  
It takes Sirius a moment to get the joke. "Not funny, Moony," he grumbles.   
  
"Bit slow on the uptake tonight, Padfoot?" James teases.   
  
"It's Christmas," he says in his defense. "Everyone gets stupid on Christmas." He adds as an afterthought, "Except Moony. He's unnaturally smart. It's really creepy sometimes, you know."   
  
Remus raises an eyebrow. "I suppose I should say 'thank you'?"   
  
"You can say whatever you want, so long as you come home with me tonight!" Sirius jokes, striking a dramatic pose with his head thrown back and his arms wide open.   
  
Remus makes a pouty face, but Sirius can see the mischief in his eyes. "All right, then: that motorcycle is _terrible_ and I really don't see why you love it so much. You _will_ get rid of it, won't you?" He bats his eyes innocently. "Or I may just leave you for Snape."   
  
Sirius winces. "Amendment: you can say _almost_ anything."   
  
They all laugh at this and begin make small talk over dinner. The usual stuff. They talk about little things in their lives and- for one night- they pretend not to be troubled.   
  
Lily and James pretend not to be afraid for their lives. Peter pretends that he is not the traitor. Remus pretends that the Death Eaters aren't trying to solicit him. Sirius pretends that he is not confused. So, for one night more; one Christmas more; they are all warm, well-fed, happy and safe.   
  
  
  



End file.
